The Days After
by Mrs.Cullen512
Summary: Edward didnt come back with Bella in New Moon. Too bad Victoria did.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Day After

The day after I was transformed into a beautiful, graceful, monster was bittersweet. Edward hadn't come back on that plane with me. He said he was sorry but that incident hadn't changed anything. That I was still better off without him and the dangers of his world. But his worst nightmare came true. Victoria had come back. I was in our meadow, when I saw her fiery red hair. Vicious with vengeance for her soul mate James' death. She gave me a menacing smile. Then I saw nothing, I felt nothing, but I heard everything. The lashing and crunching of teeth. Earsplitting growls and hisses. Then I felt arms around me, wind in my face, and a revolting smell in my nose. I realized where I was. My eyes snapped open instantaneously. My nose crinkled from the smell. "Jake", I said, "You smell disgusting!" He replied with a chuckle, "You don't smell to hot either." I giggled when he plugged his nose. Then without a second thought I jumped out of his arms and ran as fast as I could. I didn't look back because I knew if I did I would see his face, shocked by my reaction. I ran, nothing going threw my mind except his face, my Edward. Then it started to snow and everything was white. I looked at my watch, January 12th! I'd been running for 3 straight days! Then I noticed something in the distance, something hunting. I got closer and as soon as I did I realized what the something was. A girl! About my age, and my….. Species….vampire. As soon as I got close enough for her to hear me she hissed. And for some reason I kept walking . She got into my face and asked, "Hello? Where are you from?" I answered instantaneously, "Forks,WA." She suddenly relaxed, "Oh so like where the Cullens live right?" She asked a sense amazement came across her face as she said the name. "Used to live." I said in a quiet voice. "Edward and I were…together" I continued my voice cracking as I said his name.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! You're the wondrous Bella! I'm Tanya! Why that's why Edward showed no interest in me! He had another vampire waiting at home!" She said as if we'd been friends for years. "No! Im only 3 days old! I was human when we were together!" I answered immediately. "HUMAN! Why how could he control himself! Simply amazing. That boy never seizes to amaze me." She answered as if she were daydreaming. "Excuse me, um, Tanya? Do you have a phone I can use? I asked quietly. "Why yes of course. Here." She said as she dug out a baby blue phone from her pocket. "I will go hunt some more and come back when your done." She answered then skipped off. I looked through her contact list until I found the number I was looking for, Alice. It rung 3 times then Alice's voice came on. She sounded worried. "Bella? Bella? What happened what's wrong! Bella!" "Alice" I answer in a calm-like voice. "Everything's fine-ish. Umm I'm a vampire?" "What! A…A….A vampire! How? When?" She asked urgently now. "3 days ago. Victoria." I answered. "Victoria came back! What happened! Omg I have to tell Edward. He's going to flip out!" After that I couldn't help but giggle. Its so like Edward. "Wait!" I said remembering something I wanted to say before, "Just tell Edward his worst nightmare came true." I answered in a barely audible whisper. "We are coming now! Don't move!" I was going to object but she hung up before I had the chance. Edward was coming. Here. I didn't know what to feel. Happy. Exited. Mad. I mean he did leave me. A million questions ran through my mind. Did he still love me? Did he find someone else? None of them I really wanted the answer to, but needed the answer. Tanya came back as soon as she heard my tearless sobs. "Are you ok? Its ok. Being a vampire isn't that bad, living forever, being feared, ok so maybe when you put it like that yah. But shhh. Come on you get to see your old bo. Come on." "I'm ok" I assured her. "Ok", she answered, I could tell my lying skills had not improved, "well lets go hunt." We hunted. Though not very clean, it felt like a second nature almost. Before I knew it I felt sloshy inside. The burn in my throat was not gone, it was numbed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: He's Back**_

_**I saw their undeniable beauty I'd been missing so much these past few years. Alice was the first one out, with Jasper following close behind. Alice came up to me with her arms outstretched, and I couldn't resist her, no matter how hurt I was by them leaving, damn pixie. Jasper sent a wave of calm my way. I gave him a grateful smile. Next out was Esme and Carlisle, my second parents, biological or not. I ran into their embraces, not being able to control myself. If I would have been able to cry, tears would have been pouring down my face. **_

_**I knew that booming, annoying voice anywhere. I looked over to see Emmet standing there. I sprinted (in an as normal pace as I could) into his waiting arms. He swung me around, and I giggled. Even Rosalie gave me a hug. Edward walked out, I tried to ignore him, after all, I'm supposed to be hurt, which I was.**_

_**We chatted on the way back to the Denali's, unfortunately, Alice made me sit next to Edward, this was going to be a long ride back, even if we did have vampire drivers. **_

_**Carlisle took a left on to the highway, "Where are we going? The Denali house is that way." I asked, puzzled by his new direction. **_

"_**Yes, but our**_** house is that way." he answered, pointing toward what I was guessing was Forks.**

**They bombarded me with questions as soon as we stepped into the house. They all spoke at once, but I could keep up, they wondered how I coped, and not wanting to answer any of them, I simply said.**

"**What is this 20 questions? Can I go upstairs please, this has been a very interesting night."**

"**Sure, you can stay in Edw- or the guest room" Esme corrected herself when she say my worried expression.**

"**Thanks."**

**I sprinted up the stairs, unaware that Edward was following me, but I could have cared less. My mind was elsewhere, amazed at how graceful I was. I hadn't fallen in 38 whole hours. That must be a record for me.**

**I walked into the guest room, wanting so bad to have accepted Esme's first offer and go to Edward's. but he just left me, and if he truly loved me like he said so many times he had, he would have stayed. I heard the door shut behind me, I turned around, though I already knew who it was.**

"**What? What could you possibly want from me Edward. You've already taken my happiness, and my heart, so what else is there?" I yelled, being unable to control myself, and they said werewolves were short-tempered, geesh. **

"**Bella, I'm sorry, I never knew this would happen if I left, Alice never saw it, or if she did she didn't say anything. I love you, like I always have, I never stopped, please Bells-" he pleaded before I cut him off.**

"**Don't call me Bells, or Love, or Honey. Its Bella. Gosh. Only the people who care about me call me those nicknames." I snapped, he obviously didn't care, so why should he be able to give me a nickname, its not like he cant say my actual name.**

**I stomped out of the room, I felt so angry, I wanted him to read my mind to see how much I loathed him.**

**Edward's POV**

**She snapped, and she had every reason to. I left her, without a good reason, and I was at fault for making her suffer through all those years. Then I heard it. **

_**Gosh I wish Edward could read my mind and see how much I loathe him right now. I still love him, but I need him to show me like-**_

**And then it cut off. I knew that voice anywhere. Bella, I just read her mind. But it cut off before I had a chance to hear what she wanted, I know she wants me to show her how much I loved her, but how. Buying her a car or a necklace wouldn't work, she hates gifts. So then what?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Idea**

**Edward POV**

That's it! I can show just how much I love her! I know she hates being the center of attention _Sorry Bella honey, this is the only way._

Bella's POV

I can't believe I just snapped, I know he thinks this is all his fault, but it is partly mine, I refuse to forgive him. He hurt me now its his turn to feel what I felt. I should leave, no one needs me no one- what's that? I picked up the stiff paper with his beautiful calligraphy on it that read.

Bella,

Please come meet me in the backyard at 7 this evening, I have something for you, something very important.

I love you,

Edward

Fine, I'll goI don't think I have much of a choice since I can hear Alice already squealing, what did he have planned? Alice barged into the room. "Alright Bella! Eeeeeeppppp! We have a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it!" I rolled my eyes then looked at the clock. 6:30? 30 minutes! She did my makeup until I felt like a big glob of the crap! Then she came out with a dark blue cocktail dress (pic on my profile) and. Is she nuts! "Heels Alice? Are you trying to kill- oh yeah, never mind."


End file.
